Storms
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Taito returns to the VOCALOID house on a stormy night, only to find it deserted. That is, except for a very scared Nigaito who's terrified of storms. How will Taito deal with this? Taito x Nigaito fluff, and a little bit of harsh language. Please R


**Aww~ Hello everyone :3 This is meh Taito and Nigaito fic :3 I've been meaning to write this for a while, and I had started it, but I lost the notebook I'd started it in and than kinda forgot about it ^^;**

**Taito: Yes, she forgot about us, yet claims we're one of her favourite pairings -.-  
****Me: D: Shuddup! I'm sorry!  
****Taito: And it didn't even matter that she lost her notebook, 'cause she wrote something entirely different anyway.  
****Me: DX Nigaito~ Taito's being mean to me!  
Taito: Heh, he won't do anything to stop me.  
Me: Oh really?  
Taito: Really.  
Taito and Me: *argue*  
Nigaito: *sweatdrop* Um, well, Hika-san doesn't own Taito-nii, me, or the other VOCALOIDs ^^; Please enjoy the story though *bows***

* * *

Shion Taito ran through the pouring rain, his eyes squinted to try and see through the dark. The Yandereloid hadn't been planning to go home for a while yet, but the sudden storm took him by surprise and he figured it'd be better if he just headed home. If any of his siblings talked to him he could just ignore them, or maybe threaten them. He smirked. He hadn't had a good fight with Akaito in a while, he supposed he could look forward to that.

Taito paused, slightly out of breath, outside of what he believed what the VOCALOID household. It was hard to tell in the dark, but a sudden flash of lightning confirmed that it was indeed his home. He sighed, quickly making his way up the porch steps. He slipped inside, surprised that none of the lights were on. Quickly taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat hook, he blindly reached for the light switch and flipped it on. Nothing. _'The power must be out because of the storm, great.'_ Taito thought, feeling his way along the walls, further into the house. He cursed aloud when he banged his knee into a small table that was sitting in the hall.

"I thought I told those morons to move this damn thing..." He mumbled, progressing further into the house. He entered the kitchen, relaxing slightly when lightning flashed, lighting the room in its white glow. He, surprisingly, couldn't see any of the other VOCALOIDs. He hadn't heard anyone else either. "Maybe they're all in their rooms." He thought happily, continuing through the dark. He almost tripped when he entered the living room, cursing that damned step that made the living room about an inch and a half lower than the kitchen. He sighed, the noise being drowned out by thunder.

Taito began to blindly make his way towards the stairs when he heard a whimper. Or, at least, he thought he heard one. But he was sure no one was down here. He paused, listening for the noise again. And sure enough it came, along with an image of a curled up figure on the couch when lightning flashed again. The light was only there for a second, but Taito immediately recognized the tiny body. He walked carefully across the living room, being sure to not trip on the coffee table, and stopped in front of the couch. "Nigaito?" He saw the outline of the figure jump, and a little head look up in his direction.

"T-Taito-nii?" A whimpered reply came. Taito nodded, forgetting Nigaito couldn't see him in the dark, and crouched down.

"Hey, what are you doing down here? Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"E-Everyone else went out to supper earlier. I wasn't feeling well, so I stayed here." Nigaito whimpered, his voice weak. He jumped when thunder rumbled again, burying his face in his knees. Taito frowned.

"Nigaito, are you afraid of storms?" He asked, surprised. He barely heard Nigaito's muffled 'yes.', but knew it was there. He stayed there for a moment, contemplating what he could do in this situation. He finally made up his mind, ignoring the fact it was something he wouldn't ever do. He still wouldn't ever do it, unless it was for Nigaito. Nigaito was the only sibling he actually liked; he'd do anything for him.

Taito reached his hand out, tapping Nigaito's head, causing the younger boy to look up. "Come on you, come with me." He said, standing up and offering Nigaito his hand. Nigaito timidly stood up, his sleeve-covered hand grasping Taito's.

"W-where are we going, Taito-nii?" He whispered, flinching at the next flash of lightning. Taito smiled affectionately down at Nigaito.

"We are going to go to my room. There's no point staying down here, we may as well try to get to sleep." Nigaito's eyes widened considerably at this.

"Y-You're not going to leave me alone?" He asked timidly, allowing the older boy to lead him towards the stairs. Taito looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I leave you a-ahh!" Taito yelled out when he tripped on the first stair, his face hitting one several stairs higher. Nigaito jumped, rushing up the few stairs so he was by Taito's head.

"T-Taito-nii? Are you okay?" He asked nervously. Taito growled something unintelligible, lifting himself up. Nigaito watched him, worried.

"I'm fine." Taito finally sighed, standing up. He took Nigaito's hand in his own again, cautiously making his way up the stairs. "Come come, let us go." He added. Nigaito followed him quietly, watching him with worried eyes. They soon made it up the stairs, much to both of their relief, and quickly found Taito's room, at the end of one of the numerous hallways on the upper level of the house. Taito opened the door, letting Nigaito walk in first before he too walked in, closing the door behind him. He couldn't stop the yawn that left his mouth, and rubbed his good eye tiredly. "Well, you can come lay on the bed, I'm not going to be a bastard and make you sleep on the floor." He joked, sitting on the bed himself. Nigaito jumped, nodding and timidly crawling into the bed. Taito smiled, lying down. "Night, Nigaito." He murmured. He jumped when he felt a warm body press against his side, and looked down to see the outline of Nigaito cuddling timidly into him. Taito smiled softly, wrapping an arm around the smaller figure. They both soon faded into sleep, snuggled close to each other.

O.O.O.O.O

Hours later the storm finally stopped, and the VOCALOIDs all returned. Kaito was in a panic, rushing quickly into the building.

"Waah, I knew someone should've stayed with him! We know Nigaito's afraid of storms, how could we just leave him!" He wailed, running up the stairs to check in Nigaito's room to see if the younger VOCALOID was okay. All the other VOCALOIDs shuffled slowly into the house, all but one of them not noticing Taito's coat. The one VOCALOID who did notice it was Akaito, and his eyes narrowed.

"Taito's home." He growled, pushing past the others and making his way up the stairs. He ran into Kaito, who looked incredibly distressed, on his way to his room.

"Nigaito's not in his room!" Kaito wailed, looking frantic. Akaito raised an eyebrow.

"Taito's home, maybe Nigaito's in his room. Taito may have decided this would be a good chance to take advantage of the poor kid and raped him." Akaito said coldly. Kaito narrowed his eyes slightly, calming down a bit.

"Come on Akaito, you know Taito's not like that." Akaito just rolled his eyes, following his older twin towards Taito's room. He was _so_ going to rub it in Kaito's face if it turned out Taito had indeed raped Nigaito. Not that he wanted Nigaito to be raped; it'd just be interesting to see Kaito realize Taito's was a bastard.

Kaito carefully opened Taito's bedroom door, peeking into the room. He sighed in relief, turning to look at Akaito. "There, Taito didn't rape Nigaito. He's safe and sound." Kaito smiled before walking past Akaito, heading to his own bedroom. Akaito frowned, peeking into Taito's room, shocked by the sight of his brothers fast asleep beside each other. He growled slightly under his breath, closing the door quietly and heading back to his own room.

"Stupid ass, he chose this visit to be nice..." He grumbled, shutting his door and crawling into his bed. All the while desperately trying to push away the feeling of... Almost gratitude he felt towards his older brother. "Stupid bastard, you're still an asshole." He grumbled, drifting into sleep, a frown still set on his face.

* * *

**Awww~ I love Taito and Nigaito! And all the others, of course ^^**

**Taito: Hehe, so that bastard thought I raped Nigaito, ne? Oh I shall have fun... *walks out with his ice pick*  
Nigaito: O.O No, Taito-nii, wait! *runs after him***

***sweatdrop* At least Akaito can take care of himself :3 Anyway, please review! Reviews will save Akaito's ass from being killed ^^; And will inspire me to write more Taito X Nigaito! So please review! :3 *runs after Taito* D: Don't kill Akaito!**


End file.
